Wireless real-time location systems (RTLS) that track assets, such as medical devices and manufacturing equipment, have been widely deployed in healthcare organizations and other industries. One challenge with these systems is their inability to notify their users whether the assets being tracked are actively being used. For example, imagine how frustrating it would be to walk 15 minutes across a hospital campus to retrieve an infusion pump only to find that it is already being used by someone else.